Folding chairs of the general type to which the present invention pertains have heretofore used cross frame or scissor members between the side frames, but these cross members have been pivoted to the upright members of the side frames for relative movement thereto and this construction resulted in numerous parts, joints, and not a particularly compact chair, especially when in the folded or stored position.